Intertwining Destinies
by phoenix lilly
Summary: 3 girls and 3 paths fated to intertwine and lead them to Fairy Tail, one is an angel with a secret, one a water dragon slayer and one a imagination make wizard. The girls join and immediately get swept up in adventures and romance (in later chapters). This is set just before the GMG it's my first proper fanfic so don't judge too harshly and I know it has 3 OCs but give it a chance.
1. Prologue

Intertwining Destinies

Srushi chan here, this story contains 3 OCs gomen. Usually I strongly dislike any stories with OCs but... well I wrote one. Please give it a chance! Read, review and if you like then follow. This is very short because it's the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately…. But if I did it would suck)

**Prologue**

Drip drip drip…

Beads of small water droplets slowly made their way across the cave wall as the dragon slayer stared at the city of magnolia with her enhanced eyesight. She hesitated before picking up the meager possessions she called hers and headed off to her future.

At Hargeon a lone girl made her way across the cobble stone paths, the clicking of her boots were the only sound that penetrated the thick blanket of night. Constant thoughts filled her mind, was she really making the right decision? Nevertheless the constant clicking of boots slowly faded away as the imagination make mage walked towards magnolia.

It's time….

A dark haired angel stirred from her sleep in an otherworldly forest. Maybe, just maybe it was time to return. Centuries had passed for him and them but for her only a couple of years. She brushed of her long skirt as she stood and called for her pet and companion as she prepared to cross the dimensional borders.

As these three girls started out towards magnolia, they had no idea that their paths were destined to intertwine.


	2. Chapter 1

Intertwining Destinies

Chapter 1

NORMAL POV

Sakura looked into the window of the shop trying to make up her mind, sighing she gave in to temptation and walked into the shop ordering a chocolate croissant and a strawberry milkshake. The slim mage paid for the food not noticing the red gleam that passed through the eyes of the girl who took the money. As she walked out into the thawing morning air she took a sip of her milkshake. The last thing Sakura saw was long strands of dark coloured hair darting forward to catch her.

SAKURA'S POV

I opened my eyes, squinting in the harsh morning light. A pair of violet eyes stared at me as I jerked upright.

"Are you okay?" the pretty looking girl asked in concern "you fainted in front of that shop" I peered at the girl as my eyes adjusted to the brightness while mumbling an incoherent yes. Looking at her I saw she had long dark hair that reached past her waist…. Dark hair….

"Oh! Did you save me?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

She smiled in reply "Grade B poison, deadly but easily curable" she said in her melodious voice; her voice was also really pretty.

"Sakura" I introduced myself "Sakura Murioshka desu, thank you for saving me"

"Syrexa Lithitia" she chimed "please don't worry after all it was partly my fault" What did she mean? Maybe she was just an overly polite person.

"Where are you heading Sakura Chan?" she asked, her question interrupting my thoughts. Should I tell her? After all I am still undecided, but I do owe her.

"Fairy Tail"

NORMAL POV

The dark haired angels eyes widened, "I'm going there too!" Syrexa exclaimed "can I travel with you?"

Naturally the curly haired imagination make mage agreed. Syrexa had crossed the dimensional border only an hour ago with her silver fox called Xiphelyra. The three set of sharing a chocolate croissant and coffee, Sakura drinking from a cup she had imagined (Syrexa found this very amusing and did a back flip to show it, revealing her real personality under the calm façade). As the three girls neared the guild Syrexa had a confession.

SYREXA'S POV

The guild loomed closer and closer and the knot in my stomach became tighter and tighter. I knew I would have to tell her soon, especially since she was undeniably one of my…. I don't have the words to explain. Four words 'I am an angel' that's all it would take but as all my insecurities bubbled up to the surface my courage escaped me. I have to tell her though…..

"Um… Sakura Chan" I blurted out suddenly.

Sakura turned around, smiling questioningly "Yes, Syrexa san?"

"Eetooo… I'm, I'm an angel I can show you one of my angel forms if you want and i...its okay if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I completely understand" I almost whispered. Too many times. It had happened too many times before, Screams of monster and shrieks of horror from when I was only a child still echoed in my dreams, haunting me. Kinda ironic considering that it was this 'monster' that protected them the very beings who cursed and ranted at me.

Sakura looked confused but nodded gesturing for me to continue. I stepped back and began singing and the jeweled bracelet on my wrist fell of releasing my angel second form. Large feathered wings came out of my back, jeweled horns sprung from my head and my already long nails grew a good 6 or 7 centimeters, becoming sharp jeweled daggers. Xiphelyra's tail and tips of her ears also became jeweled.

SAKURA'S POV

I don't really know what to say, this is obviously a topic that causes her pain, even _I Sakura_ can tell and trust me I'm not very good with being able to tell stuff like this. I also feel honored although I can tell why some people would fear her. The form (called Jewel Hime) was not openly hostile like Mirajane san's Satan Soul but it was there beneath the violet eyes. Her wings were ethereal but she obviously didn't think them to be pretty so I told her.

SYREXA'S POV

"You are very pretty both of you" Sakura said also smiling at Xiphelyra who also had a jewel embedded in the centre of my forehead " although we have not really known each other for long we have become good friends, I wouldn't leave you two like that."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Lyra untense. It wasn't only hard for me, it was hard for her too and I know that I can be hard to deal/be with sometimes but she…she accepted me and Lyra. My eyes filled with tears that rolled slowly down my cheeks. She wasn't just anybody but one of the most beautiful, modest and kind woman I had ever met. Sakura came to hug us as I sunk down to my knees beside Xiphelyra crying.

NORMAL POV (10 mins later)

Sakura and Syrexa both stood at the door of Fairy Tail. Both were too afraid/nervous to knock or open the door. Five whole minutes had passed of staring at the doors hoping they would somehow magically open when a strong female voice came from behind them

"Are you going to open the doors or what?" asked a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair that was tipped with blue. An exceed stood behind her looking half asleep. The girl stepped forward with one hand outstretched on the door about to push when…

She stepped back!

"Lol jokes" she said frowning comically "it's too hard"

The other two girls stared at each other before cracking up laughing, soon joined by Summer the water dragon slayer who introduced herself shortly afterwards.

SUMMER'S POV

When I had first come towards the small guild (AN: since this is when Fairy Tail slipped to the bottom) I saw two girls and a fox. One girl was comforting the other two who were crying so I had slipped away to not disrupt the private moment so when I saw the trio ant the guild doors I was both surprised and not.

After they introduced themselves, Sakura (being the voice of reason) proposed that all 5 of us push the guild doors at the same time. She seemed really kind and responsible. The silver fox then said (to my, Saphia and Sakura's great surprise, so great that we fell over) that we should all push at three and she would count.

"1…."

"2…."

"and 3!"

NORMAL POV

The doors to the guild slowly swung open to reveal 3 pretty girls, an exceed with fin like wings and a silver fox.


End file.
